The approaches described in this section could be pursued, but are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Customers may access computer networks such as the Internet by entering into service agreements with one or more service providers. For enterprise customers, each service provider may define the customer relationship with a service level agreement (SLA), which may include minimum service guarantees and any remedies available to the customer if those guarantees are not met.
Example service guarantees in a SLA include minimum uptime and availability, minimum latency, minimum upstream and downstream bandwidth, and other parameters. Additionally, the service guarantees may vary according to specific traffic classes, for example by Differentiated Services Code Point (DSCP) values specified in network packets.